The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season One
The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season One is the first trading cards set developed by Cryptozoic Enterteinment, released in December, 2011. It is based in season one of AMC's The Walking Dead. Info Humans are the outsiders in the land of the walkers. In the AMC television series based on the Robert Kirkman comic book series, Rick Grimes leads a band of humans trying to survive in Atlanta, Georgia. Everything is scarce in this world except for zombies; there are plenty of zombies. The series is as much about the nature of humanity as it is about survival. Each card takes a piece of the human experience—brotherhood, teamwork, mourning— to give the collector individual snapshots of this harrowing tale. The first release in the trading card series covers the events of the first season and features a 81 card base set along with feature autographs and memorabilia from the popular show. Details *'Released:' December 16, 2011 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' 81 cards *'Chase Sets:' **Character Biographies (2:24 packs) features information about some of the characters **Behind the Scenes (2:24 packs) shows a little of the process to make the show in Atlanta, Georgia. *'Inserts:' **Autographs (1:24) **Wardrobe (2:24) **Sketch Cards (1:288) *'Autographs:' **Emma Bell **Michael Rooker **Steven Yeun **IronE Singleton **Chandler Riggs **Lennie James **Norman Reedus **Jon Bernthal *'Binder:' The limited binder contains and exclusive production-used Wardrobe card Checklist Main Set 81 cards that covers the events of the first season *1 Checklist *2 Rick Grimes *3 Lori Grimes *4 Carl Grimes *5 Shane Walsh *6 Andrea *7 Dale *8 Glenn *9 Frustrated Lawman *10 Dedicated Lawmen *11 Fateful Decision *12 Rude Awakening *13 What Happened? *14 Dont Open! *15 Carnage! *16 Finally Home *17 Friendly Survivors *18 Batter Up! *19 Morgan, Protective Father *20 Friendly Advice *21 Scrounging for Weapons *22 Back in Uniform *23 Out of Gas *24 God Forgive Us *25 No Gas Required *26 Unfettered Lawman *27 Welcome to Atlanta *28 Not a Good Sign *29 Rookie Mistake *30 Glenn to the Rescue *31 Narrow Escape! *32 Trapped! *33 Drastic Measures *34 Disguised as Walkers *35 Diversion *36 Someones at the Door *37 Stranded *38 Base Camp *39 Joyride *40 Reunited *41 Thats My Deer!42 Cant Let a Man Die *43 Nothings Killed Him Yet *44 Plan of Attack *45 Done Talking *46 Clear a Path *47 Merles Gone *48 WTF?!? *49 Follow the Corpses *50 Get the Guns *51 Dont Bring the Geeks *52 We Need Glenn *53 Wheres the Van? *54 The Calm *55 Invasion *56 Happy Birthday *57 Protect the Camp! *58 Close Call *59 If Youre Out There *60 Cracks in the Friendship *61 Laying Amy to Rest *62 Green Eyed Monster *63 United Front *64 Vulnerable *65 Is It Safe? *66 Keep Moving *67 This Is Hope *68 Sanctuary *69 Enhanced Internal View! *70 Out of Juice *71 I Thought Thered Be More Time *72 The Last Hope *73 Were Out of Here *74 Well Enough Alone *75 Were All Done Now *76 His Motivation *77 An Open Door *78 Secrets *79 Andrea Loses Hope *80 Make a Run For It *81 We Choose Hope Autographs *A1 Jon Bernthal *A2 Jon Bernthal *A3 Laurie Holden *A4 Laurie Holden *A5 Steven Yeun *A6 Steven Yeun *A7 Chandler Riggs *A8 Chandler Riggs *A9 Emma Bell *A10 Emma Bell *A11 Lennie James *A12 Lennie James *A13 Michael Rooker *A14 Michael Rooker *A15 IronE Singleton *A16 IronE Singleton *A17 Norman Reedus *A18 Norman Reedus Wardrobe *M1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *M2 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *M3 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *M4 Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes *M5 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *M6 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *M7 Steven Yeun as Glenn *M8 Laurie Holden as Andrea *M9 Emma Bell as Amy *M10 Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale *M11 Norman Reedus as Daryl *M12 Military Walker *M13 Greg Nicotero as the Deer Eating Zombie *M14 Walker *M15 Walker *M16 Walker *M17 Walker *M18 Rick's First Kill Chase 1 Cards *C01 Behind the Scenes *C02 Behind the Scenes *C03 Behind the Scenes *C04 Behind the Scenes *C05 Behind the Scenes *C06 Behind the Scenes *C07 Behind the Scenes *C08 Behind the Scenes *C09 Behind the Scenes Chase 2 Cards *W01 Deceptive *W02 Shelf Life *W03 Careful With That Gun! *W04 Take Aim *W05 Always Carriers *W06 On the Move *W07 Vicious *W08 Dead and Buried *W09 Omniurnal Redemption Cards *R1 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Whole) *R2 Shane's Sheriff T-Shirt Patch (Whole) *R3 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R4 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R5 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R6 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R7 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R8 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R9 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R10 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R11 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R12 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R13 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R14 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R15 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R16 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R17 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R18 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R19 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) *R20 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch (Pieces) Promotional Cards 5 Promo cards were made for this set: *P1 Distributed in the Non-Sport Update Magazine August/September Edition (RELEASED ON: August/September 2011) *P2 Handed out at the Philly Non-Sport Update Show in Allentown, PA 2011 (RELEASED ON: April 2011) *P3 Given to various distributors to hand out to customers (RELEASED ON: October 2011) *P4 Inserted in The Walking Dead Season 1 Limited Edition DVD Set (RELEASED ON: March 2011) *5th Promo (No Card #) Handed out at the AMC Booth during San Diego Comic Con 2011 (RELEASED ON: July 2011) Sketch Cards Artists *Wu Wei *Jim Seeber *David Day *Ingrid Hardy *Heather Cromwell *Chris Henderson *John Haun *Tim Shay *Edward Cherniga *Chad Haverland *Chris Hoffman *Gabby Untermayerova *Victor Rodriguez *Chris Thorne *Daniel Gorman *Lak Lim *Rich Molinelli *Gary Kezele *George Deep *Vince Sunico *Patrick Hamill *Bianca Thompson *Brian Kong *Bob Stevlic *Scott Rorie Cards Main Set Trading Cards Season One - 1 Checklist.jpg|1 Checklist Trading Cards Season One - 2 Rick Grimes.jpg.jpg|2 Rick Grimes Trading Cards Season One - 3 Lori Grimes.jpg.jpg|3 Lori Grimes Trading Cards Season One - 4 Carl Grimes.jpg|Carl Grimes Trading Cards Season One - 5 Shane Walsh.jpg|5 Shane Walsh Trading Cards Season One - 6 Andrea.jpg|6 Andrea Trading Cards Season One - 7 Dale.jpg|7 Dale Trading Cards Season One - 8 Glenn.jpg|8 Glenn Trading Cards Season One - 9 Frustrated Lawman.jpg|9 Frustrated Lawman Trading Cards Season One - 10 Dedicated Lawmen.jpg|10 Dedicated Lawmen Trading Cards Season One - 11 Fateful Decision.jpg|11 Fateful Decision Trading Cards Season One - 12 Rude Awakening.jpg|12 Rude Awakening Trading Cards Season One - 13 What Happened?.jpg|13 What Happened? Trading Cards Season One - 14 Dont Open!.jpg|14 Dont Open! Trading Cards Season One - 15 Carnage!.jpg|15 Carnage! Trading Cards Season One - 16 Finally Home.jpg|16 Finally Home Trading Cards Season One - 17 Friendly Survivors.jpg|17 Friendly Survivors Trading Cards Season One - 18 Batter Up!.jpg|18 Batter Up! Trading Cards Season One - 19 Morgan, Protective Father.jpg|19 Morgan, Protective Father Trading Cards Season One - 20 Friendly Advice.jpg|20 Friendly Advice Trading Cards Season One - 21 Scrounging for Weapons.jpg|21 Scrounging for Weapons Trading Cards Season One - 22 Back in Uniform.jpg|22 Back in Uniform Trading Cards Season One - 23 Out of Gas.jpg|23 Out of Gas Trading Cards Season One - 24 God Forgive Us.jpg|24 God Forgive Us Trading Cards Season One - 25 No Gas Required.jpg|25 No Gas Required Trading Cards Season One - 26 Unfettered Lawman.jpg|26 Unfettered Lawman Trading Cards Season One - 27 Welcome to Atlanta.jpg|27 Welcome to Atlanta Trading Cards Season One - 28 Not a Good Sign.jpg|28 Not a Good Sign Trading Cards Season One - 29 Rookie Mistake.jpg|29 Rookie Mistake Trading Cards Season One - 30 Glenn to the Rescue.jpg|30 Glenn to the Rescue Trading Cards Season One - 31 Narrow Escape!.jpg|31 Narrow Escape! Trading Cards Season One - 32 Trapped!.jpg|32 Trapped! Trading Cards Season One - 33 Drastic Measures.jpg|33 Drastic Measures Trading Cards Season One - 34 Disguised as Walkers.jpg|34 Disguised as Walkers Trading Cards Season One - 35 Diversion.jpg|35 Diversion Trading Cards Season One - 36 Someone's at the Door.jpg|36 Someone's at the Door Trading Cards Season One - 37 Stranded.jpg|37 Stranded Trading Cards Season One - 38 Base Camp.jpg|38 Base Camp Trading Cards Season One - 39 Joyride.jpg|39 Joyride Trading Cards Season One - 40 Reunited.jpg|40 Reunited Autographs Cards 04 twd_auto_jon2.jpg|Jon Bernthal 05 twd_auto_jon1.jpg|Jon Bernthal 18 twd_auto_laurie1.jpg|Laurie Holden 19 twd_auto_laurie2.jpg|Laurie Holden 10 twd_auto_stephen1.jpg|Steven Yeun 11 twd_auto_stephen2.jpg|Steven Yeun 12 twd_auto_chandler1.jpg|Chandler Riggs 13 twd_auto_chandler2.jpg|Chandler Riggs 06 twd_auto_emma1.jpg|Emma Bell 07 twd_auto_emma2.jpg|Emma Bell 16 twd_auto_lennie1.jpg|Lennie James 17 twd_auto_lennie2.jpg|Lennie James 08 twd_auto_michael1.jpg|Michael Rooker 09 twd_auto_michael2.jpg|Michael Rooker 14 twd_auto_irone1.jpg|IronE Singleton 15 twd_auto_irone2.jpg|IronE Singleton 02 twd_auto_norman2.jpg|Norman Reedus 03 twd_auto_norman1.jpg|Norman Reedus Wardrobe Cards M1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.jpg|M1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes 2011-Cryptozoic-The-Walking-Dead-Costume-Card.jpg|Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Redemption Cards 18 twd_patch1.jpg|R1 Rick's Sheriff Uniform Patch 19 twd_patch2.jpg|R2 Shane's Sheriff T-Shirt Patch 29 twd_patch3.jpg|Rick's Shoulder Badge (1/16) Sketch Cards 01 Heather Cromwell.png|Heather Cromwell 02 John Haun.png|John Haun 03 Chad Haverland.png|Chad Haverland 04 Tim Shay.png|Tim Shay 05 Bob Stevlic.png|Bob Stevlic 06 Gabby Untermayerova.png|Gabby Untermayerova External Links *Cryptozoic Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Trading Cards